Fact of Death
by Left-to-die
Summary: "Why do you need my help anyway? Don't you remember what happened last time. It didn't end so well for you." He looked at me, malice evident in his features. "I remember quite well. But that won't happen this time. We could have so much power together. What do you say?" Slight JackxOc
1. Chapter 1

It was dark. Black. Life wilting. Death everywhere.

And stood in the centre of it all was a figure. It stood with grace, almost as if not touching the ground.

Behind this person leered a tall building with cracked windows. In the sky flew creatures, landing where their master stood with a black hood covering its face. One particular being flew down low. Low enough to reach the figure.

It turned its head to face the animal. The black critter chirped in a spirited way, contrary to its appearance.

The person sighed, obviously displeased with the message it had received.

"A leech, huh?"

The individual shooed of the animal, thanking it for the information. It grabbed a large toll and swiped it through the air, creating a large vortex. The being stepped through the portal with clear sadness in its eyes.

It stepped through fully, closing entryway completely.

The figure looked around searching for topic at hand, but coming up with nothing. The person sighed, aggravated at being misinformed. Just as they were about to leave when they spotted a boy on the ground. They stepped forward to get a better look. The boy had white hair and he was barely breathing. She recognized him instantly as the guardian, Jack Frost. She could see his faint soul almost floating away, with it latching onto his body.

They then realized that they couldn't leave him. The figure made another passageway and picked up the boy's arms. They then dragged him throug, shutting off the entrance.

* * *

**A lot shorter than expected, but it's a prolouge. The next chapter will longer. But I really didn't have anything left to put in the prolouge. Also, see if you can who this is. I think it's easy to guess. **

**-LtD**


	2. Chapter 2

The girl waited.

She had patience. Waiting was an easy feat.

But she had grown tiresome. That's how it all started.

"Who are you?" What a great greeting.

Of course she should have expected it. I mean, waking up in an unknown place with an unknown person does that to you.

Instead of responding to his question, she just looked at him for a brief moment before returning to her helpful creatures.

"What are those things?"

Again, she did not reply. Simply ignoring the boy, she focused all her attention to the critter.

"Why are you ignoring me?"

This time, the girl turned around to look at him. she responded but did not answer his question. With blank eyes, she said, "Curious little buggard, aren't you ?"

The young man narrowed his eyes at the girl who gave no emotion. She turned her attention away from him.

Jack looked around, noticing the dark walls and black plush bed he was previously lying on.

"Where am I?"

She looked back towards him with an annoyed expression.

"Will you be quiet?"

He turned away, clearly aggravated with the girl's attitude. He watched as the girl nodded her head at the chipper little creatures without actually talking.

Once all the flying animals were gone, she looked back at him. "I'm Raven. Those are my fairies. You fell unconscious, barely breathing, so I took you here and helped you."

Jack looked at her in slight shock. Feeling slightly awkward now, he replied, "Oh, well, thanks."

She nodded her head in recognition. She sat down on chair in front of him and continued to stare.

He peered around, avoiding her gaze. He noticed the whole place was dark and black, along with her clothing. In fact, even herself seemed to have some sort of dark aura around her. If it weren't for the fact that she had helped him, he would have found her suspicious.

"So, you should get going," Raven stated.

He looked back towards her for a second, before facing a nearby broken window. He nodded his head slightly to her 'suggestion', before he noticed something in the sky. Something colourful, full of beauty.

The northern lights.

Jack nearly groaned in frustration.

"So, where are you going. I can help you get there."

Jack looked back at the emotionless girl and stood up. He felt a pain shoot through his head. He clutched it, willing the aching to go away.

"The north pole," he muttered faintly. She nodded her head before heading outside. Slightly flummoxed, he followed after. When he got outside, he could see the lights more clearly, but he could also see a sort of portal next to monotonous girl.

"The north pole, your majesty," she said in a sarcastic tone.

"I didn't ask you to take me to the north pole,"Jack said indignantly.

"You could have rejected my offer," she retorted hotly.

Although Jack was slightly amused by her showing some emotion, he huffed in annoyance. He looked back at the portal seeing it glow with colours.

With a slight smirk, he asked, "Is that safe?"

Raven looked displeased for a second before responding, "It won't hurt you." Jack stepped forward, about to enter it, before she added, "Well, it shouldn't."

He looked back at her with a smirk, before heading into the gateway, it instantly closing behind him.

When he looked around, he saw North, Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy all staring at him.

"Hey guys," he greeted.

North was the first to talk, "Oh good, you are here."

"Sorry. Got caught up. So what are we talking about?"

Tooth looked at him, worry etched on her face,"It's Pitch."

Jack's smile was instantly replaced worth a frown.

"I thought we were done with that creep," he said, obviously aggravated.

"He's back. And he's planning something. I know it," North said.

Jack frowned slightly, but he eased up. "We've handled him before. It shouldn't be a problem."

Tooth looked concerned while North had a smile on his face, "I agree. Pitch is no threat."

Jack slowly smiled too, but Bunny didn't. "That still doesn't solve the problem."

Jack thought about it, and as much as he hated to admit it, he knew Bunny was right.

I saw Sandy look up at me for a slight second, before trying to get the others' attention. He frantically shook his hands with wild gestures until they looked at him. He pointed at me furiously, causing the teddy to look my way.

I could see the wonder and anxiety in their eyes. Obviously expecting answers, a crystal appeared. They looked at it, with only Jack looking confused.  
Bunny groaned, "Another one? What could possibly be that bad?"

An image appeared on the crystal. One of figure with a black hood and a scythe in one hand. They all had blank looks on their faces, until Jack recognized the figure.

"I know her. That's Raven."

They all looked at Jack with mild surprise.

"She helped me out today."

After the brief (and poor) explanation, they sent him of to go find her. He was about to leave, but then noticed something.

"My staff," he muttered, "I left it with her. And i don't know where she is, actually."

Bunny looked at the boy with a look they clearly said he wanted to viciously beat him. "Now what?" he muttered.

"Who is she?" Tooth asked.

They turned their heads towards her. "Raven," Jack said clearly.

Tooth nodded, but continued, "Yes, but who is she? North us Santa, Bunnymund is the Easter bunny, and Sandy is the sandman. What is she?" Jack remained silent this tome, not sure how to answer. None of then really knew.

Finally, Jack said with a smirk "I guess we'll find out, huh?"

* * *

**Hey. Chapter 1(or 2). Still short, but after this, it should be longer. And I will switch 1st person from Raven and this one(See if you can guess[i don't think it's too hard]). So, yeah. Without giving hints, I want to say this isn't just about Pitch. You'll know of you stick around long enough. And guess what Raven is( again, another easy one if you know your stuff. Bye for now! Review! **

**Oh and since I forgot, I don't own Rise of the Gaurdians**

**Sigh. One can only dream.**


	3. Chapter 3

Once the portal closes, I turn around and head back to my work. I don't really do much unless I was needed. I'm sort of a figure head. Nothing else really. I have those moments where I am actually needed. Otherwise, I'm just a personification. Have to give the people someone to hate.

I suppose being the person everyone loves to hate isn't so bad. I mean, the more people who hate me, the less I have to try and please.

Maybe that's just my way of denial. I sometimes think maybe there is someone who does love me, but let's be honest; why would they?

I look back to where the surprisingly scrawny boy was just sitting. I notice a large brown stick sitting there.

I walk over to it and pick it up. Its large, taller than me, with a hook-sort shape at the end. I continue to study it as one of my fairies comes by me. It chirps, communicating the obvious message.

I turn my head towards the small being, giving her an answer to her question. "If he wants his stock back, he can come get it," I mutter. I'm not going to bring it to him. Its his fault for leaving it. Even if he probably won't find this place, and with the fact I know exactly where he went since I helped get him there.

The very thought of him being distressed almost makes me smile. I want that irresponsible winter sprite being in any sort of misery. He deserves it. At least, I think so. Some people have different opinions on the matter.

I put the staff back down by the bed, ignoring my fairies that thought I should be "helpful" and "nice", and bring it back to Jack.

Jack. Just his name made me want to punch something. Preferably his face. Jack Frost is a self centred idiot. Some argue (and by that, I mean my fairies) that I just hold a grudge, but that's not the case. I don't hold grudges. Especially to someone who hasn't even done a thing to me. He didn't even know me. I didn't really expect him to.

I turn back to my fairy. My fairies, although cute from a distance, looked quite ominous, if not menacing. Their black hair askew and ripped wings. Hands with long, sharp claws instead of nails. What really caught people of guard, were their eyes. Their eyes being entirely black, with white pupils.

Not that mortals could see them. Only other immortals could. Those mundanes* hardly know anything. Of course they knew about the top four. Or top five, I should say.

My fairies float above me, eagerly trying to catch my attention. I raise my eyebrow at them, waiting for an explanation. They just continue to chirp like a baby bird, which is very annoying, and point towards the door.

My fairies were not the smartest creatures, I admit, and their behaviour becomes abnormal, but I have never seen then like this.

I go towards the door, scythe in hand. I look around, seeing many of my fairies zipping by in a flurry. I try to find the source of their discomfort and worry, but end with nothing. I turn to go back inside, but stop when I see him. I stiffen, glaring at the figure.

"It's been a while, hasn't it, Raven," he said with a sickening smile.

"What do you want Pitch?"

He starts to circle around me, like a shark circling its prey. I stay still, waiting for him to respond. "Can't people just stop by to say hello anymore?"

I glare at him, clenching my fists. "Not when its you."

"That hurts Raven. Don't you remember when we were friends?" His saccharine voice its so fake, false innocence seeping lacing every word.

"We were never friends," I snap at him. "I lost connection with you over 90 years ago. Why come back more?"

He stays silent for a moment, and I wonder if he's just mulling it over.

The silence doesn't last long, for he continues, "Are you willing to help me?" I stare at him aghast.

"No. Leave," I command him with the most even voice I can muster. "Why do you need my help anyway? Don't you remember what happened last time. It didn't end so well for you."

He looked at me, malice evident in his features. "I remember quite well. But that won't happen this time. We could have so much power together. What do you say?"

I clench my jaw in aggravation. Never have I felt so much hatred for one person. Why he needed my help was still unclear, but I want going to assist him with anything. He is, for lack of better words, a bad person. He is atrocious, awful, abominable, appalling, and abhorrent. And that's just the A's. Even though he's all this, he's persistent, I have to give him that. When he wants something, he goes to all lengths to get it.

I look at Pitch, trying to get the message across.

"Leave, Pitch."

He doesn't look shocked, nor disappointed. He looks angry, more than anything. "I assure you Raven, you will want to help me in the end. You will help me. That is a promise."

And with that, he leaves.

* * *

**So, this is chapter 2 if you don't count the prolouge. This took longer than expected to update. But we see more info on my OC. Her name is Raven, not just Death(Which, yes, in case you didn't know, she is Death.) I want to say my vision on the way Death works is different. But let's be honest, Death can't be the only one to collect souls. People die every second. Thus the fairies. I drew a picture of Raven. I should upload it somewhere. Yes she hates Jack for reasons to be revealed later!**

**So that's all! Review! Until next time my readers!**

**-LtD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, you might have noticed my updates are sort of sporadic. Well, my schedule is weird with school, extracurricular and etc.**

* * *

Confusion makes people feel uncomfortable. Lost. Hopeless. I suppose Jack and the rest didn't understand. The answer of simple, really. Why they didn't know is baffling.

Well, they mostly don't know. But he knows. The intense look on his face. The obvious shock after seeing the face. The sudden shyness of speaking. Differing from the normal state of confusion, it wasn't hard to tell he knew.

I knew many things. Why he didn't say anything, though, is not one of them.

He wasn't one to keep secrets, especially from his fellow guardians.

Of course, Bunny helps. He was eager to help, just not in this case. It was suspicious if anything.

Bunny's behaviour seemed to go unnoticed by the others. He knew her. Raven wasn't seen by many, for her own reasons, but Bunny was an exception.

Jack on the other hand seemed to have a look a contemplation. He knew who she was, but not what. He didn't know where she was or how to get there. After all, she was the one who got him here.

"Isn't she Death?" Jack suggests quietly, breaking the silence. The other guardians look at him, surprised at the proposal.

They all continued to stare, until Tooth finally spoke "I'm not sure. We've never really seen her. And I thought Death was..." she trailed off.

The message was clear. This girl didn't look like Death. Death was skeleton-like, a black cloak and, well, not a girl. In their minds, this girl was just a dark clad figure.

"I suppose that would explain the scythe," North said cheekily. A smile lit up his face as clapped his hands, "Well, let's go find her then!"

* * *

The search party did not go well. In fact, it didn't go at all. They had no idea where to start. Jack, who had seen where she subsides, was even clueless.  
The group had decided to split up. They all went their separate ways, taking the option to contact each other if one were to find her.

Bunny was flipping over every rock and looking behind every wall to "help" find her.

Jack was, to say the least, aggravated. He had no idea where to search in the slightest.

"Why can't North just his snowglobe thing?" he muttered to himself. Then Jack stopped, realizing he might be able to do this.

"Why didn't I think of this before?" Jack instantly ran off, going to tell the others of hid idea, but halted at hearing a familiar voice.

"Because you're an idiot."

Jack whirled around, only to stare at the girl he had been searching for. he gazed at her with shock before a smile lit up his face.

"I've been looking for you!" Raven simply rolled her eyes at the statement.

"I know."

Jack seemed confused by the statement and was about to open his mouth to say something, but she continued saying, "I want you to stop."

Raven had now stepped closer to the frost spirit, nearly less than a foot away.

" What could you possibly need me for?"

Jack was a bit perplexed by her behaviour. He didn't even shove her in a sack yet.

"Well, if you would come back with me to North's, we could tell you." Jack seemed pretty proud about his unclear, yet delivered answer, but he didn't suspect Raven to question it.

"We? You mean, the Guardians? What did I do to get you guys looking for me?"

Jack looked at get with his usual smirk. He remembered that he said something similar when becoming a Guardian.

"Nothing, but we need you."

Jack looked over Raven's shoulder to see a six foot tall bunny there.

Raven whirled around to Bunny as well. She nodded her head to him in s flight greeting before looking at Jack.

"I have things to do. So tell the rest to make an appointment."

She then lifted her scythe and slashing it downward next to Jack, who flinched away from the action. Raven smirked slightly at the sight. She then walked towards the newly created portal. Before she walked through, she bid goodbye to Bunny with a nod of the head, then looked at Jack.

"I still have you're overgrown stick."

With that, she left through the portal, leaving Jack staring, slightly puzzled.

"That went well," Bunny commented.

* * *

**Took slightly longer than expected for this update. And then I deliver this. I'm awful. Well, this PoV is MiM, if you didn't know. **

**Well I don't own RotG.**

**Review and stuff.**


	5. Chapter 5

This job never gets easier.

I mean, its simple. Not too difficult. Its just the mental ability it takes. Its a mound of pressure stacked upon my shoulders.

My job is hard enough. Which is why I don't understand why Jack feels the need to bother me.

It's been two weeks since he left his staff here. Over those two weeks, he's tried taking to me twelve times. Whenever he sees me, really. Each time I ignore him or leave before hr can actually say anything of importance.

I look towards the girl with a sorrowful expression on my face. As I've said, this job never gets easier.

I've always had trouble with what I do. I know what it's like to lose someone you care got.

The people who die, I have no sympathy for. Everyone dies. I died. You will die too. I know it's a thought you really don't want to think about, but it's true.

People die. That's just what happens. Sympathy is not needed there. But I do pity those who they left behind.

It's like as if that person had something precious. Something they held dearly. Something they cared for and needed everyday. They were happy with it. It made things a little bit better. And then one day, it was ripped away from them without warning. Even if they tried to say "I don't need it," they know it's not true. They know things just aren't the same.

I don't want to be that person that takes away their happiness. But it's not like I really have a say in it.

The girl in the bed is young. She has long blond hair that curled slightly. Her heart beat is slow, but is still there. Barely.

I know she must die, but she was young and pretty. She probably still lived with her parents. Maybe she had siblings. I bet she had tons of friends. Maybe even a boyfriend with her looks. All these people had hearts that would shatter.

Because of me?

Maybe it wasn't completely my fault, but it still feels like it.

I bring up my scythe to eye level, preparing myself to rid her of a body. She clung on so tightly to small frame.

I bring my scythe down, making it glow and ripping her away from her life. I sigh, bringing my scythe closer to me. I turn around, about to leave the hospital room, until I hear a tap at the window. I slowly turn towards the window to see a figure there. Floating there. With his white hair, blue eyes, and frosted sweater, it was easy to tell who it was.

I groan in frustration. He continues to tap on the window when he notices he caught my attention. I turn around, prepared to leave the hospital. I walk down the hallways, seeing only a few nurses pass. Of course, none of them see me. I walk out the hospital's front doors, looking into the dark night. I bring my scythe up, ready to leave the dreary parking lot. Just as I bring it up, I hear someone shouting my name. I look around, searching for the caller who sounds oddly familiar. Oddly, as in, annoyingly.

"Raven! Great to see you again! Anyway, do you have time to talk? It's kind of important."

I look at him with, what I think, a placid expression. "It's not important enough for me to care."

He smirks slightly and replies, "You don't even know what it is."

I purse my lips in annoyance. Of course, he was right, and that bothers me.

"Well?" I ask, waiting for him to continue. "What is it then?"

He brightens up and says, "Well, let's go then!"

I stare in confusion. When did traveling ever come up in the conversation? "No."

He stops and looks at me. "No?"

I shake my head slowly. He looks worn out by the action. "Fine then." I look at him before shrugging, ready to depart. "Go ahead."

I assume he is talking to me, as if I need his permission to leave. I raise an eyebrow at him before I feel a large hand grab my shoulder. Before I could even look at the culprit, I was lifted up and sent into some fabric. It was dark and tight. An uncomfortable place to be. I soon realized the truth of wear was going on.

I was shoved in a sack.

* * *

**Okay. I'm not exactly happy with this chapter. I guess it could be worse...**

**Nope. **

**Well, lucky you. I should be doing my geography homework, but here I am. And Geometry homework. And Spanish. And physics. Ugh. **

**Well, I should get on that so, as always, review!(Flame too! It's fun to read!) **

**And cronstructive critism is nice to hear(read) as well!**

**Till next time!**

**-LtD**


	6. Chapter 6

The guardians stared in wonderment at the red sack that separated them from the girl known as Death. She rustled inside, looking for an opening. Once she did, she widened it, peeking her head out. Her eyes scanned the room before landing on the frost spirit. she narrowed her eyes before crawling out. She picked up her scythe and stood up. She looked over towards Jack, hatred seeping out of her eyes.

She turned away from him bringing up her scythe, preparing for her leave. Jack, seeing her attempt to flee, hovered over, snatching the sharp tool away from her. She blinked in shock. She turned towards the winter sprite, utter distaste sent through her glare. She walked up to him with delicate steps. Her feet touched the ground so lightly, it appeared as though she wasn't touching it all. She stopped in front of him, her face mere inches away from his. With her intense look of disgust still on her face, she spat, "Give me my scythe."

Jack raised an eyebrow at her, a smirk gracing his features. He raised the weapon up at eye level for both to see, almost as if taunting her like a dog with a treat. She eyed the utensil with apprehension thinking that Jack was not cautious enough with it.

"I will. After you listen."

Her glare deepened, and for the first time, Jack noticed how vivid she actually was. Her eyes a bright shade of forest green, her cheeks flushed with anger, her fists clenched, turning her knuckles even more pale than the rest of her skin.

She took a step back, crossing her arms, staring at Jack, waiting for a continuation.

Jack looked over at North, gesturing his head over to the frustrated girl. North smiled brightly, clapping his hands together.

"Ah, yes! Raven, we need your help." The girl raised an eyebrow in confusion at him.

"With what?"

They all paused for a moment, looking at one another in question. None of them knew exactly what she was needed for. Jack was the first to speak up after the silence, "Well, we're not entirely sure, but..." Jack trailed off, feeling rather awkward now.

She continued to stare with a blank expression. She eyed her scythe with concern. She shifted on her feet slightly, fidgeting, showing her nervousness. Even with this unusual emotion for her, she showed no expression on her face.

"Look," Jack said, "the point is, you're the new guardian."

Raven looked at him with wide eyes.

"No. Must be more dramatic!" North said. Raven looked around the room to see everyone except Bunnymund looking at her.

She sighed, shaking her head at the same time, "No, I'm not."

Jack gave her an odd look, while she stood there with a blank expression. "My scythe, please," she said.

Jack hesitantly gave it back to her as she stood impatiently. Once the scythe was was within reach, she snatched it out of his hand. "I'll be going, now." She turned, ready to make her leave.

Jack jumped up, flying in front of her. He floated there, swinging his staff on his shoulder.

"You can't just say no. We obviously need help, or else the Man in the moon wouldn't choose you."

She huffed, blowing her black hair out of her face. She put her free hand on her hip, putting her weight on her left foot, "You've done fine without me so far."

"So? That doesn't mean we won't need your help."

Raven clicked her tongue in annoyance. Jack was persistent, she noted. She also noticed that the rest of the guardians were just watching their bickering, if you would like to call it that. "Look, Jack, I'm not. I'm just not guardian material," she said, "so, I'll just go back to doing what I do, and you just leave me alone."

Jack stood, soaking up every word. She didn't seem mad, or annoyed, even. She seemed exhausted. As if the conversion as a whole made her tired. It was the most she had said at one time, Jack noted.

"But you have to be."

"I'm not a guardian, Jack," Raven said sternly, as if talking to a child. Jack looked as if he wanted to say something, but Raven continued, "You-all of you help children. All children," she stopped, looking fiercely into Jack's eyes, "but look at me!"  
Jack was surprised at the outburst. He took a few steps back, fear being a new emotion that Raven brought.

Raven glared at Jack, continuing with her rant, knowing full well the others were watching her as well, "I don't help children, Jack! I make things worse! Almost no one believes in me, and those who do hate me! And you expect me to be a guardian, when all I can do is make people miserable?" Raven had stopped yelling at this point, bringing her voice to a soft, almost cracking, "I can't do what you do. I don't know how you would expect me to."

Jack looked at her with many emotions. Shock, sympathy, fear, confusion. When did Raven get so emotional? The most he ever got from her was a tiny smirk, showing so amusement in her (now obvious) dull life.

"You don't have to make someone happy to care about them," Jack whispered to her.

Raven looked at him, baffled. How does one respond to such nonsense as that?

Raven, instead of responding, picked up her scythe again. She was about to leave, when she noticed something. She looked around to see what out was. The guardians, except for Sandy, looked at her in question. She flew her eyes over the room, before sitting what looked like red tar. She furrowed her eyebrows.

Without warning, the tar shifted quickly on the ground, dashing for Raven. It stopped merely inches from her. It suddenly grew, taker than Raven herself. It formed the shape of someone, its facial features undefined. It was Ken physique, presumably a man.

Raven started, utterly stupefied by the sight, before the shape dropped and shuffled out a window. Raven ran towards the window, trying to catch a glimpse of where it was going, but saw that out disappeared.

She looked back at the guardians, blank eyes showing. She sighed, looking up towards me, before saying, "Okay, I'll help."*

The guardians looked at each other, different emotions on their faces.

"That's great!" Tooth exclaimed.  
"Well, now we just need to know why we would need your help," Jack commented. Raven brought her head up looking at Jack, disdain evident. Not towards Jack, but the hatred in her eyes could not be missed.

"I think I know why."

They looked at Raven, shocked that she had the answer.

"Its Red. Red Lucifer."

They seemed confused at the information. None have ever heard of this name.

"Who is that?" Jack questioned.

Raven hovered around Jack, looking towards the glass ceiling.

"Does it matter? He's the bad guy. That's what's important."

* * *

**Hey...I know I've been gone for about a month. Sorry, but family, school, etc. comes first. Except geometry. I skipped my geometry homework to write this. I was going to make this, like, half the length, butmade it longer for being gone. **

**So, any guesses on who the new character is? You probably won't. You might! He does have to do with a devil, persay. **

**So, as a thought, just because, what would you do for a klondike bar? X) **


	7. Chapter 7

"Start off by telling us about that Red mate."

I stare blankly at the bunny across from me. North, Bunny, and Jack all sat me down to talk about the recent events. Sandy and Tooth didn't come, I assume, because they have other things to do. Like find teeth or bring dreams.

They continue to wait anxiously for my answer. Bunny and North seem very interested in what I was saying, but Jack looks as if I'm just wasting his time. So inconsiderate.

"Red is new, I guess. About 40 years he's been in the business. He was fine at first, but progressively got worse." They all pay very close attention as I speak. I admit, its a bit weird to have so many people listening to me at once.

I'm obviously very social.

"He caused so much havoc that one day. So many died. It didn't help their conscious either," I explain. They give me confused expressions, so I continue, "Dove really had to step up his game. He didn't expect Red to be so powerful, I guess."

"Whoa. Slow down," Jack jabbers, "How does Red effect so many people? What does he even do?"

I click my tongue before continuing, "Red is," I pause, "what some call 'Lefty,' but he's the devil guy that sits on your shoulder. Dove is the angel on your shoulder."

Jack rolls eyes at the statement, "Wow. Impressive," he says sarcastically.

"You make snow," I shoot back.

He glares at me. "People like snow. What's even his purpose?"

I glare back, crossing my arms, "Oh? Like you have a purpose? I'm sure we would live fine without snow."

"Like you're one to talk. You practically kill people."

I slam my hand down on the table, standing up in the process. I glare down at him, my anger firing up, " I do _not_ kill people!"

Jack snarls his slips, standing up as well. "Oh? Really? People just die on their own?" he sneers.

"Well, I don't do it! I'm a lot of things, Jack, but I'm not a killer! You've killed more people than me!"

Jack scoffs at me, giving me a disbelieving look, almost sarcastic. "I find that doubtful."

I huff, clenching my fists, "You know, I always have a lot more work in the winter. It's because of you're stupid snow!"

Jack pushes himself against the table, leaning towards it. "How is that my fault?"

"Oh, I'm sorry! You're great snow _killing _people couldn't _possibly _be your fault!" I huff back sarcastically.

Jack clutches his staff, hatred being sent through his eyes. He opens his mouth, but stops as Bunny steps up between us. "Quit making a blue!"

I don't exactly know what that means, but I calm down in the time.

I turn and leave the room, only hearing mumbles from Bunny, to whom I assume is Jack.

I walk down one of the empty hallways, occasionally seeing an elf or even a yeti. I come back to the room with a globe and stare at it. I stare at the lights. I stare at all the children who believe. But not in me. I frown at the thought.

I sigh, sitting on the floor, not really feeling standing. I look at my scythe in my hand carefully. I could leave. But I said I would help them.

I don't have to, though.

What's so bad anyway? Sure, Pitch is back, and Red is here, too. They could possibly destroy all innocence of children, but it's not that bad.

I continue to mull this over until I see Jack walk in. He has a remorseful look on his face. He comes over to me, slowly, but surely.

"I'm sorry."

I face him, a scowl on my face. "Are you saying this because you mean it, or because you were told to?"

He shrugs, looking away from. "A bit of both, I guess."

"Well, it's okay," I breathe out. I had overreacted a bit, I suppose. He didn't know and I couldn't expect him to. I shouldn't expect him to.

"Why did you freak out anyway?" he questions.

I straighten my back, crossing my arms over my chest. "Nothing," I snap. Jack doesn't say anything after this. I'm not sure if it's because he doesn't care, or because he actually does. A part of me really hopes it's the latter. The other part of me knows it shouldn't matter why he didn't ask, as long as he doesn't. But in the back of my mind, I know there is some little bit of me that wants Jack to care about me. And that may be the most reasonable part of me.

* * *

**Yup! Not my best chapter, I'll admit. I actually think its the worst yet. Next chapterquill be better. **

**Ita going to focus on Red a little more. We also see more of a commotion with Jack and Raven. The way I picture Raven is complicated, so bare with me.**

**Until next time!**

**Review and tell me what you think! Any suggestions? **

**-LtD**


	8. Uncomfortable and Awkward

**Uncomfortable. **

That is the only thing Raven could use to describe her situation.

'Well, maybe awkward' she thought.

Raven, although still slightly angry at Jack, held no resentment. Jack, although slightly at fault, is forgiven.

But sitting next to him, not saying a word and avoiding eye contact, well, that's extremely uncomfortable.

And awkward.

Raven sits on the ground, twiddling her pale thumbs, keeping her head down. Her long, dark hair covering her face. She wishes that Jack would get up and leave, going back to Bunny and North. But he continues to sit next to her.

She sits there until finally Jack draws attention to himself.

Jack coughs slightly, looking over at Raven a second later. He noticed how shy she had looked. He will admit, he felt rather weary and cramped sitting next to her. He had just never imagined Raven to be so...awkward. Although he hadn't known her for very long, he knew she would not hold back an opinion of hers. He's surprised that she didn't just get up and walk away from him.

"So," he started, "should we get back?" He knows it sounds stupid, but the air wasn't as thick. Jack stood up, clutching his staff tightly. Raven nods her head, smiling at him slightly, grateful for his suggestion. Jack gives a goofy grin back, knowing he had done something right for once. He's glad that she's relieved. He has only seen negative emotions shown by her before. Besides a smirk once in a while, she never seems happy to him.

He starts walking back to where they had left the other two guardians. Raven follows, slightly lagging behind. She has been thinking while sitting over there. She doesn't know why it hasn't occurred to her before, but now it's pestering her.

She quickly grabs Jack's chilled shoulder. It wasn't difficult. She wasn't too far behind and Jack is only a couple inches taller than her. She isn't sure whether this is due to her being tall or him being short. She didn't have many people to compare with recently.

Jack stops in his tracks, looking back at her. He raises an eyebrow. "Yes?" he questions her.

She retracts her arm with an emotionless face. "How did you get your..." she pauses. She searches for the right word. She doesn't think he'd appreciate her calling it a stick again. "...staff back?"

Jack completely turns around now to look at her. He gives a sheepish smile before rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, I went to go get it."

"So you went into my home without my permission?"

Jack brings up his hands. "Well, I was going to ask for it, but you weren't there. And it's not like you locked the place up or anything."

She glares at him, crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't need to lock up. Nobody goes there." After she finishes scolding him, she continues walking ahead. Jack watches her for a moment before following her. Once he catches up, he slows down his pace, making them to walk in silence.

After a bit of slow walking for her, Raven speaks up, "If I find anything out of place, I will make you suffer."

He looks at her for a moment before smirking. "Whatever you say, Raven."

XxXxX

Once back in the room, they find that Tooth had arrived as well. Jack sits beside her. Raven hesitates a moment, thinking it over before finally sitting by him.

"Ah, you're back. Good 'ing, too. You two had quite the brawl, eh mates?" says Bunny.

Raven folds her hands on her lap. She puts her head down, muttering indignantly, "I wouldn't call it a _brawl_."

Bunny smirks slightly before saying, "Whatever' ya say."

Raven looks up slightly. Jack had said the same thing earlier. She peeks over at the frost spirit, seeing him paying no attention to the current situation. She briefly begins to wonder if he is anything like Bunny, but expels the thought. Jack is immature and childish. Bunny is serious and diligent.

"Well," Raven says, "I guess I should tell you about Red, huh?"

All of the guardians in the room instantly turn their heads towards the black-clad girl. She keeps her fce blank as she speaks. "He's like an inner subconscious. Really, a master persuader and nothing else."

Jack sits up slightly. "If that's true, then why do we care?"

Raven clears her throat quietly, but loud in the silence of the room. "Well, in theory, he can't do much other than that. Convince children to do...naughty deeds, if you will," she shrugs, putting up her hands, "but if he's working with Pitch like I think he is, then it could get dangerous. Sense Pitch controls nightmares, and he's a subconscious being, it's almost like a form of mind control."

The guardians look at her in confusion. Seeing their looks, she continues, "You see, children are easily manipulated as it is, but in your dreams, or nightmares really, it would be much easier for Red. Does that make sense?"

The guardians at this point have a look of understanding. They all stay silent as they fully process what Raven is saying. There's a pregnant pause before Jack speaks, "So, what are they planning to do with those abilities of theirs?"

Raven remains emotionless as she utters, "I'm not sure."

* * *

So, its been a while, huh?

I apologize for being gone so long. (And that this chapter is so short, but arent all my chapters? Ill work on that.) And then my big come back chapter is this. Sigh. How pitiful.

Well, I don't know when the next chapter will be out. Sorry.

So, as always review.

-LtD


End file.
